fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Worlds
A number of Other Worlds outside of Titan have hosted some of the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks and associated publications. Book Locations The following table is an overview of all locations used for Fighting Fantasy (note that it excludes Warlock magazine locations because each magazine potentially had more than one location - Warlock Magazine locations are dealt with later in this article): Space "Space" is used here to mean and therefore this is obviously a vast region. However, because each book is unrelated to the other or to any other series, it serves as a useful generic term to classify the books. There are six books set in Space, and unsurprisingly they are all more than . Arguably there is an seventh book. The definite six are: *''Starship Traveller'' - *''Space Assassin'' - *''The Rings of Kether'' - on the planet Kether in the Aleph Cygni system. *''Rebel Planet'' - Arcadion, although this adventure is firmly set in the same galaxy as . *''Robot Commando'' - country of Thalos on a distant planet. *''Sky Lord'' - the planets Ensulina and Aarok. The seventh book is: *''Spectral Stalkers'' - although this book starts and ends in the Neuberg area of Khul, it also takes places in the Spheres of the Multiverse and is sometimes referred to as a Space-based book. Earth Interestingly, Earth qualifies as an "Other World" in the context of Titannica, because the focus of Titannica is Titan. Four books have been set on Earth, two of which are set in some undefined point in the future: *''House of Hell'' - modern day ( ?). *''Freeway Fighter'' - future ( ?). *''Appointment with F.E.A.R.'' - features a modern day American(?) city in a universe where superheroes exist. *''Star Strider'' - futuristic . Orb Orb is a world created by Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson. The only Fighting Fantasy gamebook set there is: *''Talisman of Death'' This was written in 1984, and although no more Fighting Fantasy books were set there Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson went on to set their gamebook series in Orb, of which there were six books. Amarillia The world of Amarillia first came to light in the 1987 PuzzleQuest Book, Casket of Souls. In this book there was no indication that it was at all related to Titan. However, in 1993 in The Zagor Chronicles and Legend of Zagor, Ian Livingstone firmly established the two worlds are within the same fantasy universe. The books set in Amarillia are: *''PuzzleQuest'' **''Casket of Souls'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' **''Legend of Zagor'' *''The Zagor Chronicles'' **''Firestorm'' **''Darkthrone'' **''Demonlord'' The Flat Lands The world of the Flat Lands first appeared in the mini adventure The Floating City in Warlock in 1986. Since then two other mini adventures have also been set there: *''The Floating City'' *''The Land of Changes'' *''In Search of the Lost Land'' Locations Whose Location Within Titan is Disputed Mini Adventure Locations *''Beyond the Shadow of a Dream'' - town unknown. Nothing to contradict placement within Titan however. *''The Dark Usurper'' - has been suggested as being set in Ruddlestone in the Old World. *''The Dervish Stone'' - set in the Twin Sun Desert (part of the Wastes of Chaos) in Khul. *''Dungeon of Justice'' - set near the edge of the Desert of Skulls in Allansia. *''The Dark Chronicles of Anakendis'' - set near Fang in Allansia. *''The Temple of Testing'' - appears to be set in Analand, although other references potentially contradict this. *''Deathtrap on Legs'' - set on the Pagan Plains of Allansia. *''The Floating City'', The Land of Changes and In Search of the Lost Land are all set in the Flat Lands (see above). *''The Tower of Hades'' - set in The Outlands, but where that is not specified. Nothing to contradict placement within Titan however. *''Fortress Throngard'' - set in the Wood of Ergon, but where that is not specified. Nothing to contradict placement within Titan however. *''The Ring of Seven Terrors'' - Barrow of the Hunched King, but where that is not specified. Nothing to contradict placement within Titan however. *''Rogue Mage'' - Wolftown at the edge of the Flatlands in Allansia.Location only identified in The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook version of the adventure. *''Deadline to Destruction'' - set in the same future world as Appointment with F.E.A.R. *''Battle of Grey Rock'' - set at Grey Rock in the Moonstone Hills of Allansia. *''The Temple of the Pharaoh'' - set in modern day . *''The Dreaming Sands'' - set on the Southern Plains of Allansia. See Also References Category:Other Worlds